Body Language
by lilacbird
Summary: “Whenever you look at the ceiling, you get this little twitch in your thumb.” Concluded Apollo proudly. Klavier raised an eyebrow. “So?” KxA hinted through body language, maybe?


I just got Apollo Justice at the weekend

**I just got Apollo Justice at the weekend! Sad to say, I simply cannot bring myself to care for Apollo the way I did Phoenix, but I prefer Klavier over Von Karma, if only for the fact that he doesn't whip everyone. That and 'Herr Forehead'.**

--

"Whenever you look at the ceiling, you get this little twitch in your thumb." Concluded Apollo proudly.

Klavier raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So what?" Asked Apollo, confused.

"What does it mean?"

"Uh…"

"There's no point in being able toe perceive someone's body language if you don't know what it means." Klavier sighed, sitting back in his chair. "If you had focused more on my whole body rather than little twitches, you would clearly see that I'm bored. And you don't need to be an expert to see that, Herr Forehead." He yawned.

Apollo subconsciously raised a hand to his forehead, but disguised the act by playing with his hair.

"I'm still learning, you know." He said defensively.

"Well, you better learn fast, because right now I'm better at it than you are." Said Klavier.

"What?" Apollo frowned.

"I may not be able to spot the witnesses little nervous twitches, but I can read _you_ like a book." Klavier chuckled. "For example, when I addressed you as 'Herr Forehead', you tugged you antennae over said wide forehead, showing you feel self-conscious about it."

_A-Antennae?_

"What a load of crap!" Snorted Apollo incredulously.

"It's true." Insisted Klavier. "Look, see how you just folded your arms? That means you're feeling defensive."

"I AM _NOT _FEELING DEFENSIVE!!" Cried Apollo, if only to oppose Klavier.

Klavier gave a small, triumphant smile.

"Judging from the colour your face has turned, I guess you're feeling pretty silly right now, ja?" He grinned.

Apollo sat back in his chair, arms folded and scowling, his cheeks as red as his clothes. "Shut up."

"And now you're sulking." Klavier laughed.

_No I'm not!_

Well, maybe he was a _bit_, but who could blame him? Klavier just never seemed to tire of outdoing him.

"W-Well!" He said, determined not to be outwitted. "I can tell from the way you're positioned in your chair that you're…"

_Uh-oh… he's feeling pretty confident._

Klavier sighed, amused.

"A-A-And…" Apollo stammered, not ready to give in just yet "The way you just brushed your hair out if your eyes means…"

_Ah, dammit…_

Klavier started to laugh.

_Yep, he's mocking me…_

"Ok! I-I've got it! See the way you're chair is turned slightly away from me, but your foot is still pointing in my direction? That means…"

_Actually, I have no idea what that means._

"Am I right in saying you do not know?" Klavier chuckled.

"No!" Insisted Apollo "I _do_ know… It's just slipped my mind, that's all."

"You were blinking a lot when you said that." Klavier observed.

"So?"

"So, you're the one who can perceive movement. You tell me." Klavier smiled, amused.

"…I _really_ don't like you." Apollo muttered grumpily, folding his arms and frowning at Klavier.

"You're were blinking when you said that, too." Klavier noted, getting to his feet "Practice." He advised "Maybe you'll figure out what it means one day, ja?"

"Your foot's still facing me…" Apollo murmured, unwilling to give in even though he knew he was beat.

Sauntering over to him, Klavier flicked the tip of Apollo's spiked fringe playfully.

"But you still don't know what that means, do you..." Klavier tapped Apollo's wide forehead with his middle finger "…Herr Forehead?"

"Uh…" Apollo could feel his face heating up. Again.

Klavier started to laugh. His actions were so unpredictable- how could Apollo perceive them?

"Good luck in working it out." Said Klavier, turning towards the door, waving a hand dismissively at Apollo. And then he was gone.

Apollo chewed his lip, fidgeting with his shirt and blushing, wondering why he was suddenly so nervous. He opened his mouth so shout some smart remark after Klavier, but he couldn't think of one. Eventually he settled on yelling to himself:

"Gah! Stupid Prosecutor Gavin!"

"Did you say something, Herr Forehead?" Klavier popped his head round the door, grinning.

"Kyaahh!" Apollo yelped in surprise, accidentally leaning back in his chair a little too far, and ending up lying flat on his back on the floor "Ouch! N-No, I didn't!"

Klavier just smirked.

"You're blinking again."

--

**I know it's bad, I wrote it in less that ten minutes, so forgive me for wasting your time. If anyone wants to know what their body language was saying, feel free to ask!**


End file.
